familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Twinkle Toes Faldo
Twinkle Toes Faldo is the twentieth episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 15, 1996. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written by Felicia D. Henderson. Plot In the second ballet-based episode of the season, this time it's klutzy Waldo who learns tap dance, which in turn will help him in 3-on-3 basketball with Eddie and Steve. Meanwhile, Laura's high ambitions of going to Harvard University are in jeopardy when Carl's unable to pay the tuition. However, Laura soon realizes the truth and offers to go to another college just to be closer to home. To improve his self-esteem, Waldo enrolls in a tap-dancing class. Synopsis After Waldo is told he doesn't play basketball that well, Eddie is forced to kick him off the basketball team. Urkel feels bad for him and tries to talk to Eddie about it. He reminds Steve that Waldo always is clumsy on his feet and drops the ball too much. The next day, Waldo starts taking Tap Dancing Lessons at the request of his aunt Velveeta. He visits the Winslow home to show off his improved skills in front of Eddie and Urkel. This convinces Eddie to give Waldo another chance to play in the basketball team. Laura is thrilled with joy to be accepted into her dream college Harvard University. However, she is then filled with disappointment when she overhears the sad news. Laura spies on Carl talking to Harriette about his day at the bank. He points out that they probably won't be able to afford the tuition for Harvard. The bank has rejected a loan to pay for the tuition due to both he and Harriette making too much money. This devastates Laura because she's always wanted to go to Harvard ever since she was 10 years old. For Carl and Harriette's sake not to struggle with the tuition for Harvard, Laura says she'll go to a school closer to home. When she makes enough money from her job at Ferguson's, she'll think about going to Harvard. Back at the basketball court, Waldo's tap dancing skills pay off and he becomes a better player in helping Eddie and Urkel beat Kenny and his team. In the end credits, Waldo is teaching Eddie, Urkel and Kenny tap dancing when Carl comes in the kitchen and shows of his own tap dancing skills. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Donovan McCrary as Kenny "The Spider" Jackson * Sam Sarpong as Basketball Player #1 * Wesley Thompson as Phil Hallenbeck Trivia * Darius' brother (Donovan) return for his guest appearance in this episode. * Steve mentions several of Waldo’s family members with outrageous names, including his sister Quesadilla from Stormy Weather, his older cousin, Sabre, from Surely You Joust, and his other cousin Bob from They Shoot Urkels, Don't They? * Waldo is the second character to take dance lessons to improve their agility in basketball. The first one is Eddie from Swine Lake. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia